There are currently many different types of connector technologies that produce a vast array of connectors for all different types of connector applications. Current connector technologies are deficient in that they are made on a “macro-scale”, in which individual pieces of the connector are formed separately and are then integrated together in a final assembled contact. However, such schemes are cumbersome at best, and can result in a defective contact when the integration does not proceed as planned. Further, such schemes do not scale; as the pitch of contacts becomes smaller, the problems associated with current technologies greatly increase. Accordingly, a new technology that avoids the disadvantages with current technologies is desired.